The Dog and The Fox
by Iwasbored
Summary: A kyubi is supposed to be a symbol of fortune and peace, yet Kuyou only represents despair and destruction. This is how his best friend saw the Kuyou's transformation into the monster he is.


Disclaimer: I do not own R+V and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Speaking"

Normal Text is outside personality thoughts and commentary

_Italicized_ is inner personality speaking

So here is my first OC-centric story. It seemed like an interesting concept and I wanted to see if I could write the character up without making him too much of a Gary Stu. Whether that succeeds or not, I guess I'll find out from the review section or later when I actually get to whatever fighting or plot I end up writing about.

* * *

Looking outside the window, I saw the bus that I was on traveling through a desolate wasteland.

"So much for guarding the hell hole for my entire life," I softly mumbled to myself.

This was the first and possibly last time I was going to leave home. I didn't know how to exactly feel about the whole experience. On one hand, I was going to see the rest of the world. Well, I was at least going to see the school for monsters. To my people, I guess this was a treat since we would be stuck staring at the dead or convicts afterwards. But to me, this honestly didn't feel like anything to amazing since for my whole life. In fact, I could say that I had no real interest since I've only been trained to prevent anyone from being able to escape a prison.

_Ah, don't be like that. Besides you're just the boring one of us. I personally find it quite interesting. I mean, aren't you the least bit excited to actually see students and monsters who aren't being forced into those tiny cages. At least we won't have to deal with criminals treating us as dumb mutts that will simply hand over the key to them for a bone._

And you're just the optimistic one. In any case, aren't you supposed to be making sure our other brother stays asleep? If you're here talking to me, won't that make it easier for him to break out?

_Please. Just because he is stronger than the both of us when it comes to fighting, he still has to deal the fact that we have to share the same body. Besides, if you are really so worried about it you wouldn't be complaining to me about it. You'd just switch places with me wouldn't you?_

You're just saying that so that you can get the first look at the outside world.

_So what if that was what I was going for? You don't seem so terribly interested in going to Yokai Academy. So can't you just switch with me?_

I guess its fine.

"You're kind of quiet there boy. You're not scared of leaving home are you?" the bus driver out in front asked.

"Sorry about that, I was just talking to my brother," I quickly piped up.

"Don't you mean brothers?" the bus driver pointed out without turning back.

"Well one of my heads is kind of a grouch. We try our best to make sure he doesn't get out to often by keeping him asleep," I laughed nervously while sticking out my tongue.

"You seem overly nice considering you're supposed to be guarding hardened criminals for your future career."

"Well I'm the good cop, the one from before was the lazy cop, and the last one is the bad cop."

_To clarify, I'm not lazy. I'm just ambivalent in everything except when being called lazy._

Before I could continue my mental argument, I saw that the scenery changed from a deserted wasteland into one of cherry blossoms. That was strange considering Yokai Academy was supposed to be set in an eternal fall weather conditions. Where we headed if we weren't headed to Yokai Academy?

"Uhm… Bus Driver where are we going? I was pretty sure that we had taken the last bus to Yokai Academy. Are we here to pick up another student?"

"Why yes. We are here to pick up two actually. They are both… Actually I can't tell you more. You'll just have to ask them yourselves," the man ended with an ominous chuckle.

The first student to come onto the bus had long blond hair and donned on a black version of the school uniform. Why he did so, I wasn't too sure. Out of curiosity, I started to sniff the air to get an idea of what monster he was. Though I probably shouldn't have, I couldn't help but try to find out. This was the first person I met outside of home that wasn't a criminal, or at least a convicted criminal.

_Hey, what exactly did you do?! You're making him upset right now! He seems to really want to come out for some reason!_

"Sorry about that. I guess I must have smelled a fox. You know how he acts like a hunting dog sometimes," I hastily said while immediately using my mouth to start breathing.

In my haste to stop my brother from getting out, I ended up speaking out loud and scaring the freshman who had just climbed aboard. What was worse was that I also let out that I may possibly already know what this monster was. At least, I managed to stop him from waking up.

_Don't be a dolt. He must think we are already marking him for bullying at school. If not, he probably is assuming that we are just plain crazy. Also try to not breathe through your nose from now on. Smelling so many monsters at school might wake him up and cause a lot of problems._

I should probably talk to him. I don't want us to be thought of as crazy. Besides, he could be our first friend.

_No._

Why not?

_I don't know, maybe because just his scent nearly made things go out of control! Do you really think that it is a wise idea to be associating with the trigger to our volatile bomb?_

Well that's too bad for you. I'm the one in control of the body right now, and I'm going to see if he wants to be our friend.

_Don't you dare do something so stupid!_

"Hi there, I'm going to be freshman at Yokai Academy. I'm sorry if I scared you. I have multi personality disorder. I was just arguing with one of… well me. I hope we can get along this year," I asked as sincerely as I could.

_And he does it anyways. Why did I even bother?_

"Hi," the fox meekly said.

"Why so meek? Aren't you supposed to be a kyubi?" I innocently asked.

_Hey, knock it off already. Don't go picking on an S-rank monster. We're only B-rank. Besides, what makes you think a monster would be comfortable with you revealing their identity? Better yet, what sane person would want to hang out with someone who openly claims that they have a mental disorder?_

It seems my more level headed head was right considering how the freshman was now starting to fidget nervously over my greeting. I guess I ended up doing the opposite of what I was trying to do. Not only that, I ended up confirming that I was crazy to the freshman.

_Here switch places with me. I'll fix this up. Having to deal with you when you're down is worse than having to deal with our psychopathic side._

Okay brother. Thanks for looking out for us.

_If I didn't, who would?_

"Sorry if I my other personality scared you. He's just very eager to make new friends. As an apology and an explanation, we are a three headed hellhound. You might know us as a monster related to Cerberus. We have to fulfill the same role and because of that, we only have these three years in high school to make friends. I'm very sorry if he scared you, but I was wondering if we could be friends," I calmly and coolly stated.

_Aren't you the egotistical one right now?_

"Oh quiet you. I'm just trying to salvage the situation that you got us into. Please leave my thoughts about how I feel about myself out of this," I huffed.

Oh crap. I just said that out loud didn't I?

_After you were just hounding me about it, you're such a hypocrite._

"Hahaha, it's interesting seeing someone arguing with themselves," the meek boy chuckled out.

_You did it! He finally laughed. I was worried that he was going to be scared of us for the rest of high school._

"We're collectively called That Stupid Mutt. I'm That and he's Stupid. What's your name?" I said jokingly.

_Hey I take offense to that._

Who cares, at least he's laughing. Besides, you are stupid aren't you? You can't even tell that I was joking.

_But that really was our nickname at home. Those prisoners always called out to us with it._

Did I really get all the brains in the family?

"My name's Kuyou. Could you tell me your real name though?" the kyubi managed to say after he caught his breath over our stupid routine.

"We don't actually have a real name. The person who created us was too lazy to come up with one. We're just supposed to be a disposable tool that guards the afterlife or the prison cells," I said nonchalantly.

_Bro, just because you were made to be tool doesn't mean that you can't act like one. You have feelings too. Don't pretend you don't have them._

Why they gave you so much eagerness is beyond me. I'm the one they made level headed to make proper judgments out of the three of us.

"That's kind of sad actually. How about I call you Fluffy?"

"What in all of hell makes you think Fluffy would be a fitting name for me?" I asked incredulously.

_Please he's just making a reference to a popular movie. Don't you remember how some of those souls in the underworld were regretting not being able to see the whole story before they died?_

This conversation is starting to get absurd. Why don't you switch places with me? Kuyou seems like your kind of guy if he is going to use such a ridiculous name for us. I'm going to go make sure he doesn't wake up while you play with your new friend.

_Hey, he's your friend too._

Whatever you say, have fun now.

"Hey Kuyou. It's the cheerful one. I like the name you thought of. It's better than the nickname back home by a long shot."

_And thus the story of two naïve freshman began. Little did they know that they would be soon become legends at Yokai Academy. For all those to come, they would forever be known as The Fox and The…_

Hey, you can stop narrating over our entire high school career as if it means nothing. We haven't even gotten to school yet.

_You have your own way of fun and I have mine._

In any case, I hope you haven't forgotten the fact that we are supposed to pick up another student. For all you know, we could be The Three…

_You mean The Five Musketeers._

You just have to have the last word don't you?

_Of course I do. Having you end the conversation would mean we left on a dumb note._

Stop calling me stupid already. I'm just naïve.

_Sure._

"Are you arguing with your other side again?"

Author's Note(s)

#1: For the most part these notes will just be here to clarify some things that may not have been so obvious while reading. Please favorite and follow if you liked this story. Also send reviews of things you liked or disliked so that I can try to improve the work. Send questions and I will probably respond to some of them in the next chapter.

#2: So I tried to make this piece with the intention of still being somewhat tied to one of the original characters of the story, but still have the full scope of possibilities that an original character should have.

#3: Had a bit of difficulty trying to use first person between two characters. Who could have guessed right? If I actually continue this story, I'll probably need to find a slightly different writing style to accommodate with the OC.

#4: Also to those of you thinking about complaining about how OOC Kuyou is, that was the point since this is supposed to be a story about he became the evil tyrant.

#5: I already have a few stories going, so I don't think I will update this. Maybe at all. But for those of you who actually like this story, I'll make a compromise. For every ten favorites, I will update this story by another chapter. If you think that this is low of me to be asking my readers to favorite for the continuation, that is because I have other works that I'm doing and this story is just not that high on the priority list. Plus if no one likes it, no one would really care if this story just remained on chapter one.


End file.
